pingabirdfandomcom-20200214-history
Hamilton the Hamster
Please see the full page of Hamilton the Hamster is a pet from the game Tiny Pets. He also appears in fanmade stuff. Personality Birth Falling into the Wheel House In Tiny Pets, when the Wheel House has finish building, Hamilton will drop into the Wheel House but he misses his best friend Marty. When you store them, you can put them back into the treehouse. Failing at Dreaming Hamilton has failed his dreams, going to cram school, going to jail, going to graveyard and going to bad buildings. That's why he will become mean and scared. Super Smash Bros. Fear Hamilton, Pingu's Family and everyone else miss Pingu. So we have to find their way to get Pingu back! Pinga Bird, Inc.: Crash of the Monsters Hamilton has gave him a dex and some devices. Hamilton met Maeda Irori and became Hamilton's pet owner. Hamster vs. Maeda Doki! Hamilton is finding Maeda Yuuka then it is a wrong one so he thinks is was Maeda Irori and he shout it "Inori!" and he saw them. He collects all of the orbs and items and he will able to transform into Light Hamster. Smile Pretty Cure Cosmic When Fukuda Kanon kicks Hamilton out and went into the Pretty Cure World and meets the Smile cures. He is not active anymore, he just became mean and rube and he will turn into many forms and he will attack the Smile cures. Sully the Dog, Terry the Yellow Cat and the other pets from Tiny Pets became upset because of Hamilton went into the Pretty Cure World. Becoming a Smile Hamster Hamilton saw Fukuda Kanon and she became angry at him, and she's turning evil. Hamilton has to transform and steal all the Smile Pretty Cure items. Finally, he became Light Hamster. He also became in 6 alter egos. Kicked Out In Smile Pretty Cure Cosmic, Hamilton just kicked out by Fukuda Kanon, flew away from Earth and came to the Pretty Cure World. That's why that makes the pets from Tiny Pets became upset. When he gets back to Earth, that will make happy. Death and Defeated In Hello! Project vs. Hamilton and the Hamsters, a Robot Hamster dies because of the girls' powers, then Hamilton defeats and also Marty and the other hamsters, also defeats it as well. Finally, they went to the hospital in a bed. Rebirth Appearance Tiny Pets Fanmade Stuff In Pinga Bird, Inc.: Crash of the Monsters, Hamilton will wear nothing as his main outfit, also he wears brown and pink pyjamas while sleeping. In Super Smash Bros. Full Wars, Hamilton's appearance can be changed into a another outfit. But he can be only in HD and full versions. In Pretty Cure Hamster, he has a few appearances in forms: *Small *Normal (as himself) *Large *Giant *Mega *Giga *Clone *Human (can be chose any human characters/Earth people/members when transformed with Human Orb) *Balloon *Pretty Cure (once transformed into a Pretty Cure with a henshin device but without the first name "Cure") *Ball *Animal (can be chose any animals when transformed with Animal Orb) *Bug (can be chose any bugs when transformed with Bug Orb) *Monster (can be chose any monsters when transformed with Monster Orb) *Robot (can be chose any robots when transformed with Robot Orb) *Shape * In Smile Hamster, he has his alter egos in appearances: *Light Hamster - He wears coral pink. *Fire Hamster - He wears orange. *Thunder Hamster - He wears yellow. *Wind Hamster - He wears green. *Water Hamster - He wears ocean blue. *Earth Hamster - He wears violet-blue. *Air Hamster - He wears red. Relationships Family *Marty the Hamster (Best Friend) *Hamilton's Mother (Mother) *Hamilton's Father (Father) *Hamilton's Brother (Brother) *Hamilton's Sister (Sister) *Lance the Hamstter (Soulmate) Friends Role Trivia *Hamilton, along with the heroes and aillies are the only people/characters that creates a appearacnce of Pretty Cure Hamster. That's why he's the main character. *Hamilton and Fukuda Kanon are the only people that is mixed with their trans during Tiny Pets and S/mileage. * Gallery Artwork Hamster Sprite Pose.PNG Hamilton and his Family.PNG|His family Hamster Info.jpg Hamilton the Hamster Fan Artwork.PNG|Hamilton in MS Paint Light Hamster.PNG Fire Hamster.PNG Thunder Hamster.PNG Wind Hamster.PNG Water Hamster.PNG Earth Hamster.PNG Air Hamster.PNG Screenshots Smile Marine and Hamster Fighting.PNG|Hamilton the Hamster is facing and fighting Smile Marine (or Cure Marine). (Smile Pretty Cure Cosmic) Morning Musume and Hamsters.PNG|Hamilton, Marty and the Morning Musume members. (Stop It with Piriri) Theme Song Category:Characters Category:People Category:Canon Characters Category:Used Characters Category:Used People Category:Canon People